


rhythm section

by lordbirthdayxv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbirthdayxv/pseuds/lordbirthdayxv
Summary: They make it to Granada on the fifth day of the Holy Week and Minhyuk immediately decides he wants to hike up to the caves.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	rhythm section

**Author's Note:**

> there be plotholes and dumb geographic discrepancies because my brain is tinie and the world is lorge

They make it to Granada on the fifth day of the Holy Week and Minhyuk immediately decides he wants to hike up to the caves. Kihyun is impatient, the last of his reserve expended upon pointless sightseeing, and immediately declines. And so Minhyuk does what he does best. 

_Ciao bella_ and he is dragging Changkyun by his arm through the hotel lobby and Kihyun has a moment to suppress the urge to break the receptionist’s desk and follow them out. It is late, everyone else is already in their rooms, and they have some time to kill. _Away from all this_ Minhyuk gestures with distaste at the last of the stragglers from the parade still littering the streets in groups of two and three. Kihyun is sure his flippancy is slightly blasphemous but his jaw hurts from being clenched so tightly for the better part of an hour now so he keeps his eyes firmly on the road and does not argue. 

Camino de Sacromonte is illuminated by the golden glow of streetlamps and the air shivers with the wooden music of castanets and cajons floating down from the caves. Kihyun tunes out Minhyuk’s mindless chatter and looks at his arm wound tightly around Changkyun’s. His eyes travel up to his face and Changkyun is staring back, a curious black light in his eyes. Kihyun furrows his brow and turns away. 

There are little white houses like pustules dotting the face of the mountain and the air is heavier here, clouds of blue that shine in the yellow light like disease on the air. _Why are we doing this?_ But Minhyuk is already paying a man at one of the many doors and ushering them inside and suddenly everything is red and Kihyun coughs violently as sweet, pungent smoke snakes its way into his nose and mouth. There is noise and delicate music and Changkyun turns around among the people thronging the narrow entryway and he looks already gone, his cheeks the color of apples in spring and his hair in disarray. He is holding out a hand and mouthing _come_ and so Kihyun grasps his fingers and lets himself be pulled into the sea of bodies surging toward the middle of a wide room that is not wide enough.

Minhyuk is already sitting cross-legged on one of the many colorful rugs lining the floor near the walls and Kihyun watches as he giggles and pulls Changkyun into his lap. There are large mugs of a fruity drink in front of them and Minhyuk’s eyes land sharply on Kihyun as he grins something feral and buries his nose into the crook of Changkyun’s neck and kisses there, wet and open-mouthed. A few girls on the other side of the room are staring and Kihyun grits his teeth and slides down, hands clutching his mug and downing it in two large gulps that almost make him throw it all back up. Minhyuk leans over and whispers _I’m so glad you came_ and laughs when Kihyun glares at him.

There is no time to speak because the room is flowing with the clack clack clacking of cajons over flamenco riffs and all three of them watch, mesmerized as a thin-ankled woman steps forward and raises her arms to the ceiling. _Que bien se yo la fuente_ she sings in a voice as thick as dusk and taps her foot against the floor and Kihyun watches with barely concealed derision as the white faces in the crowd clap and sway. The woman seems to blink in and out of the light, wrapping de la Cruz’s prayer in a sorrowful lament. _Aunque es de noche_ she cries and the people follow, sharing her pain and her joy. 

Red smoke seems to flow from the folds of her skirt as she flits like an ecstatic, winged creature across the floor. Kihyun follows her with his eyes and ignores the way Minhkuk’s hand is carefully climbing up Changkyun’s back, drifting around the bend of his waist to settle between his legs. In the dim redness of the room, Kihyun trains his ears on the music as Changkyun shifts backwards over Minhyuk’s lap and throws his head over his shoulder. 

_Stop it_ , Kihyun hisses at the two of them and they separate slowly as a man walks by, bearing a tray of something sweet. Changkyun reaches to take a sugared, white flower and bites off a petal. _Aunque es de noche_ , insistent and louder this time, and Minhyuk’s lips play on the corner of Changkyun’s mouth. There are men and women leaving their places and joining the dancer. The music is a fast paced cacophony of instruments and bare feet on the floor. _Ole_ cries a man and the rest sway on their feet and echo his cry.

Minhyuk is pulling Kihyun up to dance and Kihyun feels dull irritation seep into his skin as Minhyuk places his hands on Changkyun’s hips and kisses him there, among a mass of others dancing, drunk on smoke and each other. He turns to the door, blood pounding in his ears but there are fingers wrapped around his wrist and Minhyuk’s voice saying _stay_ and when he turns, Changkyun is there, his coal-black eyes full of something that makes Kihyun want to look away. Minhyuk grins at him over Chankhyun’s shoulder and crowds the boy against Kihyun’s chest. Changkyun puts his arms around Kihyun’s neck and Kihyun feels the desperate need to _leave_.

He spills out into the street and coughs violently. Tries to exhale the red that the room had breathed, smoky and ill, into his lungs. He ignores the doorman’s curious stare and walks quickly down the street. There is boisterous laughter behind him and he is pushed roughly into an alley and suddenly Minhyuk, bright-eyed and smelling like cheap sweets, is breathing in his face. _Where do you think you’re going?_ And his hands are on Kihyun’s chest, pushing him back, back against the wall and then his lips are pressed against Kihyun’s. Moving a slow, wet path down his neck. Changkyun is behind him and as Kihyun’s wide eyes lock with his, he raises his hand to his lips. Places a sugared flower between his teeth and leans forward. Kihyun finds himself meeting him halfway, allows the boy to nudge his lips apart and slip the flower into his mouth where it melts into sugar and the faint taste that is Changkyun’s own.

 _Somebody might see_ but Minhyuk hums against his throat and slips a knee between his legs and Kihyun gasps into Changkyun’s mouth. Grips on to his arms and pulls him in, pressing Minhyuk crushingly close and eliciting a lewd whine. His palm slips over Kihyun’s crotch and cups his dick and Kihyun throws his head back against the wall and curses. He can feel the rough surface of the wall digging into his back and grime spreading in his hair. And so he grits his teeth and breathes deeply before pushing Minhyuk away. Changkyun watches, puzzled as Minhyuk stumbles and regains his balance. _We’re outside_ Kihyun grits out, glares. Lowers his voice and adds _my room_ and flees.

The saint’s prayer rings in his ears and lights them on fire as he crosses the lobby and takes the stairs. Hopes that the unnecessary exertion will calm him down. It does not, and he unlocks his door with quivering fingers, walks past Minhyuk’s bed and into the bathroom. _Although it is night_ he hums and splashes water on his face, hands gripping the edges of the sink, knuckles turning white. He hears the bedroom door open and holds his breath as a soft knock sounds on the bathroom door before it opens and Changkyun stares at him with his inscrutable eyes. _Come_ he says for the second time that night and Kihyun blindly follows once again, folds himself into his arms and lets his tongue dip into his mouth. 

Kihyun moans as Changkyun presses him close and pushes one of his legs up and then the other. Clings to his neck as he is carried out into the room where Minhyuk waits, naked and splayed leisurely on his bed. His eyes rake over Kihyun as Changkyun lays him down. Lightheadedness spreads cloud-like behind Kihyun’s eyes and he thinks whatever he breathed in at the little house is still coursing through his veins as Minhyuk peppers kisses along his neck and Changkyun whispers his name before diving into his mouth again. Minhyuk’s hands make their way to the front of Kihyun’s shirt, undressing him slowly, tenderly nipping at his earlobe. Kihyun’s eyes flutter shut and he says _I want to touch you_ against Changkyun’s lips.

There is a lull in their proceedings as Changkyun makes quick work of Kihyun’s jeans and his own clothes. He exchanges a look with Minhyuk and then he is kneeling between Kihyun’s legs, Minhyuk’s hands gently gripping Kihyun thighs. _May I?_ And Kihyun nods, his skin on fire, as Minhyuk spreads his legs open and wraps a hand around his cock. Kihyun moans, long and drawn out that quickly swerves into a sharp gasp as Changkyun braces both hands underneath his ass and lines his mouth with his hole. Kihyun grasps for Minhyuk’s other hand and whines as he whispers soft reassurances into his ears and pumps his cock. Changkyun looks up at him and pushes the tip of his tongue against the rim just as Minhyuk digs his thumb into the head of Kihyun’s cock and it is just too much all at once. Kihyun keens, his back arching away from Minhyuk, breath coming in short bursts as Changkyun pushes relentlessly in and out of him. 

_Relax, baby_ , Minhyuk soothes and Kihyun tries. Holds Minhyuk’s hand tightly as he kisses along his jawline and tugs at Kihyun’s lower lip with his teeth. His hand squeezes lightly around Kihyun’s shaft and Kihyun whines with need. Minhyuk reclines a bit more, taking Kihyun with him and whispers _relax_ once more as he reaches out and pulls open the bedside drawer, retrieves a small bottle and a foil wrapper that he tosses to Changkyun. He kisses Kihyun again, effectively distracting him as Changkyun douses his fingers in lube and presses against Kihyun’s rim again. 

There are microcosms imploding underneath Kihyun’s skin as he pushes in a finger and everything is reduced to the bare bones feeling of _too much_. There is pressure around his cock and fingers moving deftly in and out of him and it feels very near the tipping point already but then Minhyuk is maneuvering him up against him and asking a question that seems quite redundant at this point so he nods and cries out in pain as Changkyun’s fingers are replaced with Minhyuk’s cock.

He is vaguely aware that he is crushing Minhyuk’s hand but cannot find it in him to let go. Feels Minhyuk’s shaky breaths against his shoulders and Changkyun’s eyes carefully searching for signs of discomfort. _Move_ , Kihyun says between gritted teeth and Minhyuk does, thrusts upwards into him and then stills for an agonizing minute as Kihyun catches his breath. Changkyun leans forward and licks a stripe along the underside of his cock and the world is a supernova of colors again as Kihyun squeezes his eyes shut and rolls his hips down against Minhyuk’s. A horrible, nasty voice inside his head tells him _it’s not enough_ and so he opens his eyes and cups Changkyun’s cheek with one hand. 

There is a moment of confusion that blooms into surprise and then determination as Changkyun lays both his palms flat on Minhyuk’s thighs, causing him to stop. Kihyun does not have time to complain because the next moment, Changkyun is rolling a condom on and pouring more lube over Kihyun’s entrance. Minhyuk steadies Kihyun with both his hands on his waist and whispers more reassurances but Kihyun still sobs when Changkyun hooks two fingers inside and stretches him out just a bit more.

Tears gather at the corners of Kihyun’s eyes and Changkyun peppers kisses all over his face as he pushes in and it is a lot. Too much, he had thought before, and now it’s more than that, almost unbearably full. Kihyun sobs into Changkyun’s mouth as he and Minhyuk slowly push in and out, a painfully slow rhythm that feels amazing as much as it feels like it will cleave Kihyun in half. They both have one hand wrapped around Kihyun’s cock and pump erratically as they move together. Minhyuk brokenly moans Kihyun’s name as they pick up pace and Changkyun follows. Kihyun knows he is close but Minhyuk is the first to come, his mouth opening around a drawn out moan as his head falls heavily against the pillows. Changkyun is not far behind and Kihyun shudders violently as Changkyun bites down on his lower lip and they are coming together just as Kihyun’s vision blacks out.

He is curled against Changkyun’s chest when he comes to and there is Minhyuk’s familiar warmth on his back. As wakefulness slowly floods his senses, shame follows and he feels exposed lying between his friends. Minhyuk speaks then, his lips grazing the shell of Kihyun’s ear. _Feel better?_ And Kihyun honestly doesn’t know and Changkyun sees it laid bare on his face and smiles, a warm, lovely smile. Minhyuk’s arm circles around Kihyun’s waist and Changkyun presses a kiss to his forehead. _It feels alright_ , Kihyun thinks then, as an alien but not altogether unwelcome feeling courses like warm blood in his veins and his friends hold him close between them. _You could get used to this_ , says the terrible voice in his head but before the horrible selfishness of the thought makes guilt take root in his chest, Minhyuk is pressing tender kisses to the back of his neck and Changkyun is saying _it’s alright, sleep now, Kihyun_ and so he closes his eyes and sleeps and forgets.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is aunque es de noche by rosalia which is based on a prayer/song by san juan de la cruz  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ajghar1)


End file.
